


You're Safe Here.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sadness, Slight spoilers for S06 X EP09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wasn't there," he says, softly like a whisper.</p><p>"But I'm here now, you're safe now."</p><p>His fingers run through her hair again. Soothing, gentle.</p><p>"He'll never hurt you again, I promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No One Can Protect Me.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Prequel to [You Will Be Forgotten.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7256809)
> 
> I will be writing a few shorts around episode 9
> 
> If you guys want more Jon and Sansa please feel free to make requests!
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"No one can protect me, no one can protect anyone."

She'd been promised to be protected before. Promised the winds would pass over her and she'd be sheltered from the storm.

But she hadn't.

She feels terrible for saying such things to Jon.

 _Hurting_ him when all he'd done was offer her his love, and a promise that a Monster like Ramsay Bolton would never haunt her in the shadows like he'd done before she'd come Home.

Hurt her.

Touched her.

Forced her to live a nightmare day,after day.

But she'd escaped.

Rose from the ashes, but for how long? She'd never feel _safe_ until the man that haunted her dreams, her memories, was dead and nothing more than the past.

Forgotten.

His name.

His House.

His family.

Only then, would she feel free.

\------------------------------------------

She cries in the darkness.

Curls lying on her side beneath the warmth of furs.

Listening to the crackle of the fire, the howl of the winds, and her own sadness filling the room.

She hears the door ease open.

A small creak of wood, and then footsteps.

The shift of weight on the bed behind her, and the soft stroke of fingers through her hair.

She doesn't move.

Doesn't make a sound.

Just pretends she's asleep, when she feels the soft press of his lips on her cheek.

"I wasn't there," he says, softly like a whisper.

"But I'm here now, you're safe now."

His fingers run through her hair again. Soothing, gentle.

"He'll never hurt you again, I promise."

Jon is silent for a moment, and she wonders what he's doing when she feels another kiss on her cheek and then he's gone.

Headed off to plan the battle and she feels her heart _ache_ with fear this might be her last memory of him.


	2. Your Hand In Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jon, wait," she says, blue eyes meeting his own as he looks at her.
> 
> "I'm sorry, about what I said."
> 
> He smiles, hand grasping her own and giving a reassuring squeeze.
> 
> "I know. I'm sorry too," he says, softly, and she smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I figured why not let's add another chapter set the next morning.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She doesn't wake until the morning.

Watching from her window as the men gather, and prepare the Horses for the battle.

She dresses, braids her hair.

Thinks of his words and the gentle kisses on her cheek.

She doesn't want an arguement to be their last words.

He's kind to her.

Gentle with her.

Things she needs after all the pain she's endured and the pain she still feels every day.

Pain she knows won't ease away in a few days, or a few weeks.

But when she looks at Jon, she forgets that pain.

Forgets the feeling of her wedding gown being ripped and torn from her.

The shame.

The rage.

Because all she feels is love.

She wonders for a moment if Bran, and Arya are alive. If they'll find their way back home to Winterfell like she'd done or, if they'll have more Starks to bury in the crypt beneath their Home.

\------------------------------------------------------

His hand holds her own as she mounts her Horse.

Before he's turning.

"Jon, wait," she says, blue eyes meeting his own as he looks at her.

"I'm sorry, about what I said."

He smiles, hand grasping her own and giving a reassuring squeeze.

"I know. I'm sorry too," he says, softly, and she smiles.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watches the battle.

Watches her little brother running toward him and falling to the dirt.

Sees the blood, and the Horror sweeping over the battlefield and then, she sees the banners of the Vale.


	3. We're Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hand reaches for her own and she slips hers into his.
> 
> Slender fingers lacing with his.
> 
> There's no needs for words right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for Kudos, comments, and reads on this.
> 
> I'll be doing more Jon and Sansa but, feel free to request.
> 
> Third and final chapter.
> 
> This chapter is set after [You Will Be Forgotten.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7256809)
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's not until the battles over she sees him again.

Sees the blood clinging to his clothes, hair, _sword._ Dark eyes still looking wild as if he's expecting another sword to swing from no where. 

But he's safe now.

 _They_ are safe now.

\-----------------------------------------------

Bolton banners fall to the snow below as the Banners of House Stark return.

Direwolf of the North.

It's almost like Home.

But it's unfamiliar in parts now. But it'll be home again in time.

Once the final remains of Boltons, their men, and their nightmarish deeds are washed away and buried beneath the ground.

\-----------------------------------------------

She wants to see him one more time.

To see him bruised, bloody, _broken._

The image he'd tried so hard to turn her into. 

Shell of her former self.

She can hear the growling.

The screams, and she can only smile.

Knowing she's beaten the Monster that will never haunt her dreams again.

\-----------------------------------------------

She finds Jon some time later.

Cleaned from the battle, wearing the cloak she'd made him.

Dark eyes staring off toward the distance beyond their Home.

She doesn't say a word, just stands beside him.

Looking toward the silvery stars painted across the darkened sky.

They stay like that for a while, silently standing beside one another. 

Taking a breath after the days events.

A moment of peace after so, so much chaos.

\-----------------------------------------------

His hand reaches for her own and she slips hers into his.

Slender fingers lacing with his.

There's no needs for words right now.

They're finally home, safe and sound and for once, they have all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated good or bad. ♥


End file.
